epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TKandMit/WNTR - Chapter Two: The Follower and the Followed
The boy in the green sweatshirt and khakis sat on one of the benches among the cabin, his large gym bag taking the seat beside him. North Green, recently accepted to the notorious Admin Academy, bobbed his legs excitedly while tapping away on his scroll. He had received his acceptance letter shortly after his graduation of Rolbac Academy, and had been excited all summer for this day to come. The day could not have come sooner, the student finally on his way to the academy and waiting in the airship. The excited student was joyfully playing on his scroll, in the corner of the cabin. His ears perked up when commotion stirred in the room around him, and his head looked up. On the other side of the cabin, fellow students gathered around a hologram that displayed an introductory video. Interested in what everyone’s attention was focused on, North stood up from his seat and joined the cluster of people. "Hey, what's going on?" “...Hello, and welcome to Admin Academy,” the elegant feminine voice continued over the video, “Admin Academy is one of the three most prestigious and reputable institutes for hunting creatures of Grimm in all of Wikia. We at Admin appreciate your enrollment and interest in the cause of becoming hunters and huntresses, and we guarantee your work will make a difference in the world.” The video went on to instruct the freshmen students what to do upon their arrival to the academy; where to leave their luggage and when to arrive to the greeting in the academy’s auditorium. After the instructions finished, it proceeded to show clips of aspiring young hunters fighting Grimm, some out in nature, other in standardized arenas. North watched the video with an elongating grin. He recognized some of the learning hunters from Rolbac, and others that grew famous from their training and reputation. One student he noticed was one that he had recognized, and even idolized: a short but toned warrior with long and thick dark brown hair. The clip displayed him in a large arena, fighting off a couple beowolves with ease, using a mere bo staff and his agility. The creatures fell defeated before the warrior, who proceeded to pose for the camera and smile confidently. “Heh, no big deal!” The tanned warrior laughed to the viewer. The clip ended and North cheered in delight. “Hurray! Mitos!” He yelled out, arms in the air and celebrating. He realized that his abrupt cheering had surprised others around him. Embarrassed, he took the rest of his joy and returned to his seat, more excited than ever to arrive to Admin Academy. He played again with his scroll and kicked his feet, scrummaging his pockets for earbuds. He stuck the device in his head and started listening to a playlist of what he called “Inspiring Fight Music”. The young lad lost himself to his games, taking some time until North was interrupted. He heard someone talking next to him, but it was muffled by his music. Eyes still glued to his scroll, he pulled one earbud lazily from his ear, and the person repeated themselves. “Hey kid, mind if I sit here?” A familiar voice asked. North paused his game and looked up, setting his eyes on who stood before him. “...T’Kay?” “T’Kay Mitos, at your service!” The short hunter grinned from the recognition. “Heard someone was cheering for me a few minutes ago, and I was pointed this way. You a fan?” T’Kay asked, putting his hand out for a shake. North quickly moved his bag off of the bench and next to his feet, allowing his idol the seat. “Uh, yeah, a huge fan! I’ve seen you around on TV and stuff, you’re from Chattamaud Academy, right? Down South in Blog? You graduated there, top of your class, yeah?” North continued to geek out as he took the star’s hand and they shook crazily. “Yeah, you can say that. Got a scholarship to Admin and now I’m here. But please, enough about me. Who are you, dude?” T’Kay asked as his hand felt like it was being ripped off by the overzealous fan. “Oh, I’m North Green, from Page’s Rolbac Academy! I’ve been a fan of you and other hunters for so long that I wanted to become one, myself!” North introduced himself, not letting go of the blue-growing limb. “Heh,” T’Kay replied through the minor pain, “that’s great. Glad to see someone so… eager, to fight Grimm and keep our world protected.” He finished, finally pulling his hand away and claiming his freedom. “Anything you specialize in? Speed, strength? Got any semblance?” North’s excited grin turned soft, almost an ashamed look. “Well, I’m quick and kinda strong, I guess. I’ve never used my semblance, though. I’ve tried a couple times but I don’t even know what it is! I’m hoping I can hone that skill soon enough when we get to Admin.” North’s eyes widened and he cheered up, “Oh, what’s your semblance, T?” “T, eh?” “Uh, can I call you that?” “Heh, sure. My semblance is a bit hard to explain, to be honest. Well, not hard, but like… weird, I guess.” “How is it weird, T?” “Well, the semblance itself is just odd. Going on and on about it is head splitting. Tell you what, if you’re ever around in the gym or practice, I can show it to you.” T’Kay smiled at North, then changed the subject, “So, you got any cool gear? If you don’t know what your semblance is, I imagine all your skill doesn’t come from khakis.” “Oh yeah!” North exclaimed, delighted. He pulled his sports bag from the ground onto his lap and started rummaging through it. He moved his clothes aside and revealed a large club, to which T’Kay questioned how it could fit in such a case. “I call this my ‘Boomcrick’!” T’Kay’s grin turned into a confused look. “A… cricket bat? That’s cool, I usually rely on my bo staff. How good are you with that thing? Seems not all that versatile.” North laughed. “It’s not just a cricket bat, T...” North paused, pressing a small, almost unnoticeable button on the side of the bat’s handle. Immediately, the club folded itself around, sticking out a trigger from the shoulder and the toe tilting and revealing twin barrels. “Bang.” It was a shotgun. Pointing right at T’Kay’s face. “That is… pretty damn cool,” T’Kay admitted, taking a finger and slowly moving the gun away from his direction, “Just don’t fire.” North let out a giggle as he pressed the button again and it folded once more into its regular shape. The elegant voice from the video returned, talking to all of the inhabitants on the airship, “Welcome, to Admin Academy. Your directory assistants posted at the landing pad will show you the way to the auditorium. Thank you again for enrolling to Admin; we hope you enjoy your stay.” North and T’Kay stood up from their seats. “Well, I suppose I’ll see you later, North. It was great to meet you, but I gotta get going,” he said, speeding off and quickly slipping through the crowd of people filing out of the airship. North stood still for a moment, still not over the fact that he got to the chance to meet one of his idols. He finally snapped back. “Hey T, wait up!” He yelled, grabbing his bag and weapon, and following his new friend. Category:Blog posts